080414-DaniRubi
07:28 GG: Yooo robot lady. 07:28 AC: Yo rebel how goes it? 07:28 GG: You seen the news? 07:29 GG: Meteors heading towards the planet. 07:29 AC: What news? I don't watch news. too much bias. 07:29 GG: War between the Worlds. 07:29 AC: Oh... OH WHAT THE? 07:29 AC: ??? 07:29 GG: Getting all H.G. Wells up in here. 07:31 AC: This is just not cool at all... whats this about halfas? 07:32 GG: You got a robot thing that'll nick an Alternian space ship? 07:33 AC: Could probably buy one... but thats beyond the point wtf is this shit? 07:35 GG: Apparently Commander Balish is off his trolley. The Condesce is missing, as well as the Earth Princesses, Queen and Consort. 07:35 GG: Oh and you know. Killing in the name of... whatever. 07:35 AC: But... t... i... can i get back to you in a bit? I need to talk to some people. 07:37 GG: Hurry would you? 07:38 AC: Totally will. if im not back in an hour assume im decapitated. 07:39 GG: Have fun blabbing about international incidents. 07:39 AC: thanks. continue 08:38 -- automatedContraption AC began trolling garbageGourmandise GG at 20:38 -- 08:38 AC: Yo sorry im back. my head is in fact on my shoulders 08:38 GG: HAHA. 08:39 AC: Sorry so where you at? out hiding somewhere? 08:39 GG: Na, I'm on my way to Fate. 08:39 AC: Fate? 08:41 GG: My mate? 08:42 AC: Mate or matemate? 08:42 GG: No quadrants or whatever. 08:43 AC: good idea. might as well freebird it for a month catch my drift? 08:43 GG: As if I'd tie myself down to something anyway. 08:43 GG: If we meet before the world goes to pieces, you'll figure it out. 08:44 AC: live hard fly free. aww yeahh all niiiiight... Sorry. Yeah? I guess that could be a thing 08:45 GG: We'll see. 08:45 AC: ...its not april 4th is it? 08:46 AC: i havent seen a calander in awhile. 08:46 GG: What's on the fourth?" 08:46 AC: ...*1st 08:46 GG: Na. 08:47 GG: Or hey, you're probably on a phone or computer. Check that. 08:47 GG: Im not a geek and even I can tell you that. 08:49 AC: Sorry im just stressing out a bit. Not used to this much. 09:00 GG: It's okay. It makes sense. Probably. 09:01 AC: Not really no. Hey I think i know that fate person btw 09:02 GG: Yeah? 09:03 AC: Yeah they helped me out a couple years back when i started robotics. Helped me map out a few electronics 09:07 GG: They ARE clever. 09:09 AC: Fairly. they stuck more to the gadgets while i went farther and thought "lets just see how far this rabbit hole goes" 09:16 GG: Too bad we've got about a month left before everyone dies! 09:16 GG: You all could have been better friends. 09:16 GG: HAHA 09:17 AC: Why cant i still? 09:19 AC: I have plenty of time to make a brilliant plan. 09:27 GG: I guess. Make something and save us. 09:28 AC: Like? 09:31 AC: Darn it Dani. I'm a robotics engineer not a miracle worker. 09:31 GG: Not my problem! 09:32 GG: Sorry I don't really have anything else to chat about. I'm on the road. 09:32 GG: I may lose signal soon. 09:32 AC: Mhmm. Its cool lady. should we say our goodbyes? Slap Fates butt for me and say its from me 09:34 GG: We'll see. 09:35 AC: No really do it. She'll get a rise from it 09:35 GG: (( you post plz im in like 3 other things )) 09:35 GG: Yeah? I'll give it a shot then. 09:36 AC: Thanks love. see you 09:36 -- automatedContraption AC gave up trolling garbageGourmandise GG at 21:36 --